Black And White
by DarkFuk
Summary: Addey Dunstan is the son of the number one and two pro heroes of the United States of America: The Bright Hero: Artemis AKA Lucy Dunstan, And The Dark Hero: Erebos AKA Andri Dunstan. But who would have guessed that the son of the two pros sitting at the top in the United States is a villain? Crap summary, Crap story probably. Fem!Shoto Todoroki xOP!OC
1. The Start of a Powerful Villain

**Black And White**

* * *

Lucy and Andri Dunstan are the number one and number two heroes of The United States Of America. They also were in love and being an example of the statement: Opposites attract. Or that's what they told into the public but in reality, they were just working together on the same goal: Making an Heir to become the most powerful hero the world will ever see, one without weaknesses. They married as to keep up the act of being lovers and soon had a child that they desired one with both of there quirks in one.

 **The Number One Hero:** **Artemis AKA** **Lucy** **Dunstan:**

A 5'9'' Woman with golden eyes that seemed to belong to an angel and pure white hair. She is the most powerful hero in America and is a sweet and considerate woman or that's that mask she puts on for the public. She really is a heartless and cold woman who is just a hero for the fame and the ones that put on that mask are the most dangerous.

 **Quirk: Light**

-The user can generate and manipulate any and all forms of light as well as being able to infuse their body with light to increase their speed to go fast. And also has a slight empathy sense and can know what others are feeling.

-The user is extremely weak to any form of darkness and can not infuse their body making them at a giant disadvantage.

-When this quirk is in use the user's eyes glow brightly.

 **The Number Two Hero: Erebos AKA Andri Dunstan:**

A 6-foot man with black eyes and like his eyes; pitch black hair. He is the number two and second most powerful hero in America and is a laidback and nice man but that's just a mask. he is a strict and awful man who really is just there to feel the rush of a fight and to see the money.

 **Quirk: Dark**

-The user can generate and manipulate any and all forms of darkness and shadow as well as being able to infuse their body with shadows to increase their strength and durability. And can also store things in shadows.

-The User is extremely weak to any form of light and can not infuse their body also putting them at a great disadvantage.

-When in use the user's eyes emit darkness from them.

 **The Son of the Number One and Two Heroes: Addey Dunstan:**

A baby who had the aspects of his parents split down the middle; the left side taking his mother's looks: A golden eye and pure, white hair. The right side taking his father's looks: A pitch black eye and hair that looks like an abyss.

 **Quirk:** **Light And Dark**

-The user can generate and manipulate any and all forms of light and darkness they can also infuse their body with light to increase their speed to go the speed of light and can darkness to increase their strength and durability that is stronger than his father's. Also has a boosted sense of empathy and can store things in shadows and a few things that have yet to be discovered.

-The user has no weaknesses.

-The user's left eye glows brightly and the right emits darkness when in use.

Addey had probably one of the worst childhood ever but you wouldn't guess that as he was the son of the top heroes of America but no they were abusive and selfish people; his mother was only a hero to become popular and his father became a hero to beat the living crap out of people and to get a good income.

Ever since Addey was born he was locked in the basement and was never let out. When his quirk emerged his parents trained him till his body couldn't handle it and faint but they would keep pushing him he never got time to play and do stuff he wanted and when he complained, messed something up, or stopped he would be hit. When he turned 8 they turned to cut him while training him to bring up his pain tolerance and they didn't need to worry about the police knocking down their door as they never brought him outside or announced they had a child and he was homeschooled. Addey never felt affection and anger grew in him at his parents. By the age of 10, he was covered in scares and was ripped for a child. He found out more aspects of his quirk that his parents' don't; He has weak telepathy from his light part, he can cause hallucinations with his darkness, and he could heal wounds using his light but he never told his parents this because he knew what they would do.

On May 16th; his birthday when he turned 12, which of course his parents forgot or just didn't care but this was the day he snapped. His parents took it another step further; A crack was heard in a basement and along with it came tiny sobs "Come on stop crying it was just your Fibula! If you can't handle that, how are you gonna be the most powerful hero ever and allow me to live nicely!" Lucy yelled at the preteen that was on the floor holding onto his leg curling up. He got off the floor and did something he has been holding back for 12 years he punched her as hard as he could across the face instantly knocking her out, he didn't even use his quirk. He kneeled down to heal his broken fibula in his right leg. He made shadows wrap around his mother's body just in case she woke up and he walked up the stairs of the basement stepping into the light of the first floor of the house he has lived in for his whole life but never seen, showing the pale ripped body of the 5'9 preteen with his hair that splits down the middle, the left showing a shining white and on the right being an abyssal black and it was longer than his mothers which touches her calfs, touching the ground as it has never been cut before, it also had knots on knots.

He walked around the house looking for his father and he heard the voice of the man that beat him to a bloody pulp every other week for the past 12 years "Lucy is that you? How did the brat take the broken leg?" his voice was a ruff, like sandpaper across the face. Addey walked to the voice going slowly as to not show his position to his father "Lucy you bitch answer the fucking question before I break _your_ leg!" Addey then spoke for the first time in forever "Wrong person daddy" he said in an almost whisper, Andri jumped off the chair he was in and screamed at the child "THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING OUT OF YOUR 'ROOM' AND WHERE IS YOUR MOTHER!" Addey step toward his father in a show of primal dominance. His right eye started to pour black mist as he activated his quirk and made his father see that the house was starting to go up in flames and made himself look like his father's worse nightmare which he found out from using telepathy. "She's in the basement waiting for you so we can make you pay for your sins!" he said in his raspy voice but he made it sound like a growl of a demon using hallucinations. Andri soon fainted of fear. "The top heroes to be taken down so easily. Really it's disappointing." He then used light tentacles to carry his father down to the basement as he went into the bathroom and found scissors which he used to cut his hair it wasn't pretty but he couldn't stand it weighing him down. His hair went from 6 feet to 6 inches long. He then went into the basement.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs he saw that both his parents had woken up "You little brat get us out of these or we'll fucking kill you!" his mother screamed at him this caused him to chuckle "You think you have power over me?" he walked closer "Guess what? You don't, I have power over you." he leaned in her face "That is what you created me for wasn't it?" he smiled. "I swear to god when I get out of this I'm going to make you suffer!" his father said "You'll be dead when you get out of this and I still have to get back at you and mum from all that you did to me. Oh, I forgot to tell you I have a few more powers than you two" looks of rage started to rise even higher then they were on his parents' faces. "I can heal with the light part of my quirk, I have a slight telepathy as well and I can cause hallucinations." he said as he got up and started up the stairs "I'll be back, just wait right there." He giggled. "And just so you know Karma's a bitch!"

 **(Skip Of The Gore And Crap)**

After continuity healing and bringing his parent to the edge of death, he was finally satisfied with his work. He looked down at the rags that were his clothes they were drenched so much blood that it changed to the color of the clothes form grey to bloody red.

He walked up the stairs to head into his parents' room and see if he could find some of his mother's clothes that could pass for men's clothes. but as soon as he reached the top of the steps he was greeted by a man that looked like mist in a bartender's suit "Hello there Mr. Dunstan, my name is Kurogiri, I know what you did and I know that you don't have anywhere to go but I would like you to come with me and I can give you a comfortable place to sleep, delicious food and nice people who will treat you how you should be treated." Addey was already sold on the 'Hello' this man treated nicer than anybody else had before to him "Of course I will Kurogiri!" he said with his voice raised slightly to signify his happiness. "I'm glad you trust me, Dunstan." Kurogiri said as he opened a portal and they both went through.

* * *

When they got to the other side Addey was confused as to where they were; it was nice and clean. There was a man sitting at a bar with a hand covering his face and spoke in a language Addey didn't know while pointing at him with a look that scared the young boy and he thought he knew scary faces. Kurogiri said something in the language that he didn't know and then turned to him "Come with me and I'll get you something to eat while you change and then I can show you where you can sleep."

 **(The Next Day)**

After Addey woke up in the morning and walked with Kurogiri to the bar and the man with the hand on his face 'I'll call him Handsy' Addey thought when he spoke to him "Hello Dunstan It's good to see you up. Is it ok if I ask you a question?" he said turning in the bar stool Addey tilted his head 'why are they talking to me using my last name, the last name of the two who made my life a living hell.' "If I can ask you one too." Handsy nodded "You're smart; I like it, I'm ok with you asking a question as well but I go first. Ok?"

Addey nodded "Do you like heroes?" was all Handsy asked, a simple yet complicated question for Addey 'Mom and Dad wanted me to be a hero and if they are like them...' He aggressively shook his head "No I hate them with more hate than I can think of."

Handy laughed "Yes, that is just what I needed to hear! Now, what did you want to ask me?"

"Why do you keep calling me by my last name?"

Kurogiri answered "That just how we address people here in Japan"

Addey got confused "What's a Japan?"

Kurogiri lightly laughed at the innocent in his own way boy "You will know soon as we will be teaching you a new language and many different things you need to know. And is there something else you wanted to be called?"

The young boy nodded "I want to be called: Hemnyx."

Handsy scoffed "What kind of name is that?"

Addey looked down to his hand "It's the mix of the names of the Greek Goddesses of Day and Night; Day being: Hemera. And Night being: Nyx. Making it Hemnyx, that's what I want to be called." He said looking up showing eyes filled to the brim with rage.

* * *

 **HELLO THERE... I hope you liked this first chapter and my OC he may be a little OP but it's whatever he will lose and he knows that but he will get reckless and I don't want to spoil it. His new name is pronounced 'Him-Nicks'. And his Parents' hero names are the Goddess of Light: Artemis. and the God of Darkness: Erebos. both greek I think. Now I'll leave you with this "Karma's a bitch".**


	2. Power Notes

**Black And White**

* * *

 **Lets do a little math here to see just how powerful** **Hemnyx is: If we were to calculate his power when buffed with the darkness he would be as stronger then AllMight if he really pushed it but that means that he would easily make it into the SS rank but that's not adding in when he also has his light buff which makes allows him to go the speed of light when trying. And let's just say that AllMight can reach the sound barrier when pushing that would make Hemnyx Speed at least SS when not trying and if we were trying to give a grade on him going the speed of light it would be** **Immeasurable** **because to break the sound barrier you have to go 767 miles per _hour_. and to break the light barrier you need to go 186,282 miles per _SECOND._ He could blow Allmight to another fucking galaxy but that's only if he survives a fist going _186 THOUSAND MILES A FUCKING SECOND_ so that would bring Hemnyx's power up a lot Again ****Immeasurable** **S ranks.**

 **And for t** **echnique, it would probably reach A or S as he has been training for 12 years straight and as for combat intelligence it's definitely an S but overall intelligence it would be at least a B.**

 **Finally, cooperativeness would be a be fat F**

 **So it would go like this**

 **Power:** **Immeasurable**

 **Speed: Immeasurable**

 **Technique: S**

 **Intelligence B**

 **Cooperativeness: F**


	3. The Piss Poor Attack On The USJ

**Black and White**

* * *

 **One Year After Chapter 1**

Tomura Shigaraki walked down the hall to the training room. Why? Because all Hemnyx does is: train, eat, train, eat, sleep and repeat. He Opened the door to see his brother(Tomura and Hemnyx get along well enough that they call each other brothers) doing pull-ups with one hand. Tomura still couldn't believe how ripped Hemnyx was for a 13-year-old boy.

"Hey Handsy what's up?" Hemnyx called out to Tomura who clenched his fist.

"I thought I told you not to call me that!" Hemnyx laughed as he jumped off the bar.

"And I thought I told you; too bad I like teasing you. So did you need something brother?" He asked before chugged the water Tomura threw him.

"Yeah, I do. I came to tell you to be ready to take your first mission tomorrow."

"Alright what am I doing?" He said walking into the bar area with his brother. Tomura Smirked(He doesn't wear the mask everywhere around the base or when he's talking to someone he can trust.)

"You are gonna go kill a hero! Sadly he isn't a popular hero but you need to start small as not to draw attention to yourself." Hemnxy grinned as far as he could. He finally can kill another hero. He was gonna make him feel as much pain as he could! "But first, you need something to protect yourself."

"Actually I learned something new about my shadow quirk. I can make things if I know how they work so I can easily make some body armor so my quirk should be more than enough" Hemnyx said making a bowie knife.

"Hmm tempting but you never know when the opponent has something to disable your quirk"

"The items stay for however long I want, we don't need to waste money on things I can make. So I'll make myself some clothes for the mission. And I guess I'll buy a handgun." Hemnyx said walking out of the bar.

 **A Few Hours Later**

Hemnyx walked into the bar from his room clad in a leather jacket over a hoodie, some motorcycle padding, and gloves with a Smith and Wesson 9mm M&P in a holster on his hip. "How do I look?" he said to the other two in the bar.

"Not bad bro, not bad."Tomura said before drinking a shot of whiskey 'Tomabro isn't that much older than me why is he drinking whiskey?' Hemnyx thought

"I think it's alright but I don't think it really fits your personality. Personally, I think you would look better in a suit" Kurogiri said while cleaning a glass

"Well, I don't want too much attention. If I was in a suit I would stand out more but with the leather jacket and motorcycle padding I Look like someone who rides a motorcycle a lot and it's not too flashy like a suit." Hemnyx said. walking over to a bar stool and sitting down.

"And why did you buy an American pistol? A German or French gun would be a lot better." Tomura said

"Well because one: It was cheaper. Two: Fewer parts to memorize. and Three: It was made in my home country." Hemnyx said putting the gun on the table "Don't worry it's not loaded." He said to Kurogiri who was nervous around guns for some reason.

"But couldn't you make money? So why would the cost be a problem?" Tomura said looking confused.

Hemnyx looked at Tomura with 'Did you just seriously just ask me that' face. "Japan's economy is already going down the drain as it is, I don't want to contribute to that."

Tomura nodded as if to say 'understandable'.

 **The Next Day**

 **Hemnyx P.O.V.**

I got ready and headed to the bar "Alright Kurogiri send me to the contact."

Kurogiri opened a portal "Good luck Hemnyx."

I walked through the portal and found himself at a Stripclub. My contact was a pro-hero also working as a stripper.

 ** _'Let's get a lap dance we deserve it.'_** said what most people would call the devil on the shoulder. Or as I call him 'The Dark side' as he is on my right shoulder.

 _'How about we focus on our first mission!'_ said what most people would call the angel on the shoulder well mine is a bit of a fallen angel but I like to call him ' The Light side' as he is on my left shoulder.

'I'm with Light on this but we will need her and us alone so we need a lap dance.' and I am the light and dark coming up with a compromise very rarely.

The target was the pro hero Leafeius she had the quirk Leaves: she could turn her body into leaves. She could make them sharp for offense and make attacks go through herself for defense but has to be aware of the attack.

I walk around and find her walking around to the different male patrons probably to offer a lap dance. I'll just wait for her to ask me so I'm not suspicious.

And what do you know? I was next on her list "Hey there big boy, you want a special dance from me? Free of cost handsome."

I smirked "Of course I do."

She curled a finger while turning and walking to the back. "Then follow me, baby."

We reach the back and walk into a room she turns and locks the door "Go ahead and sit in the chair sweety."

I sit in the chair

 ** _'Come on it's just a lap dance have it, it will be fun.'_**

'We aren't here to have fun we are here to kill her and we don't want to mess up our first mission.'

I made a small dagger and hid it between the cushions. She walked over swaying her hips to look sexy but it didn't faze me. She hopped onto my lap and started taking off her top.

'Don't get distracted and do it!' I yelled in my head. She leaned into my left ear to whisper something as I grabbed the dagger. "I wonder how big you are down there." she whispered seductively.

"I'd say I'm bigger than the average here in Japan and a lot bigger than this knife." I said as I drove the knife into her temple on her head instantly killing her. I Put her on the couch that was on the other side of the room and left the strip club out the back door and changed my clothes to something else as to not be noticed as the guy who was the last to get a lap dance from a pro-hero "It's just way too easy!" I texted Kurogiri that I had finished the mission as I entered an alleyway and walked through the portal.

 **Back at the bar**

I step into the bar to see Tomura playing his game while keeping his pinkies of the controller. He put it down and turned to me "Did you kill the bitch, Bother?"

I laughed "Of course I did and It was easy to do as well."

Tomura smiled "Is that so how did you do it?"

"Well I know I needed a lap dance to get her alone luckily she asked me if I wanted one and we went to a private room. When she was on me and whispered asking how big I was. I said 'bigger than average and a whole lot bigger than this knife!' and then stabbed her in the temple instantly killing her!" I said laughing

"You are too good brother. Now go take a shower and get ready to this every month.

* * *

 **One year later**

 **No one's P.O.V**

In his first year, Hemnyx became well known in the underground as the 'Hero Nightmare' as he was every hero's Nightmare most think its because no one knows what he looks like but the real reason is that he always found a quiet way to kill an off-duty hero. From drugging drinks to acting like a fan in an alleyway and askes them to sign something and kills them while they are distracted. Even just shooting them from a building and running off. His second year he wrote a message in blood to the people who found the body 'I am the Heroes Nightmare' and a playing card that was just split down the middle with on side being white and the other black with the words 'Hemnyx' with the first 3 letters 'Hem' In black text on the white and 'nyx' in white text on the black.

 **Shota Aizawa or Eraser Head P.O.V.**

I have been hunting the villain 'Heroes Nightmare' or as he calls himself 'Hemnyx' for the past year or so and all we have on them is their name and their crimes and that they kill a pro every month. No one knows what they look like or why they do it but I will find them and put them in prison for life. The card he left looks like a clue but what does 'Hemnyx' mean.

 **No One's P.O.V.**

After a month another murder happened and another clue was there. He again wrote in white ink on the black wall 'Goddess Of Day the daughter of the God of Darkness and Goddess of Night' and left another playing card but this time it was completely white and had the name of the Goddess Of Day written in black ink 'Hemera'.

His next murder was another new pro hero and this time the writing black in on the white wall said 'Goddess Of Night. The one who stood at the beginning of creation" and left the card that was a black card that had 'Nyx' written in white ink.

No clues had popped up in his murders except the black and white card with his name on them

 **Two Years Later**

In his latest murder, he left the final clue to his identity but it was no one could understand. there were two victims this time one female the other was male. In a room that was split in the middle with white starting from the door and ending in black. Near the middle of the room was the rookie heroes who were murdered around them was text the opposite of the color of the floor above the head of the female said 'Artemis' and the male had 'Erebos' lying between and in the middle of the room having arrows pointed from them to the card that also was split but this didn't just the villain's name on it 'Hemnyx is a new God, The God of Day and Night. The son of the Goddess of Light and the God of Darkness.' was on one side on the other 'This new God will show the world the real reason he should be feared by heroes. But where will he be next?'

What confused Eraserhead is that he said he was the son of the Goddess of Light but in Greek mythology, she was a virgin and never had a child, on the other hand, the God of Darkness had quite a few children. or is he referring to the pro heroes Artemis and Erebos who were married? Hell, he even went to the wedding and kept in touch with the two. he knew they never had a kid or that's what they kept saying when asked. It Didn't make sense and even if he was a Dunstan that didn't help his case as the only two registered Dunstans' were the ones who were murdered four years ago. "Goddamn it!" He Yelled at the wall and punched it making a hole.

 **At The Bar A Few Days Later**

"You ready Brother?" Tomura asked Hemnyx who was standing in the shadows "Of course I am" He said stepping out into the light showing a 6'1 tall teen, wearing what he was given to him as a gift from Tomura's Sensei

 **Flashback**

"Sensei wanted to talk to you Bother, I don't know what it is so don't ask. Kurogiri will you please."Tomura said as Kurogiri stopped cleaning a glass and opened a portal and Hemnyx stepped through.

He walked into what looked like a hospital room mixed with a Computer room And saw a man Hemnyx assumed was Sensei but he didn't know as he as only heard his voice.

"Thank you for coming, Hemnyx" then he knew it was Sensei "No Problem. What did you need Sensei?"

"I just wanted to thank you."

Hemnyx got confused "For what Sensei?"

"For helping Tomura to mature. before you came to the league he was very childish and immature. You helped him out of that and so I want to show my thanks and give you this." He hands Hemnyx a suitcase"Now you should head back and prepare for the battle at U.A."

Hemnyx bowed "Thank you Sensei."

Sensei put his hand up "Please just call me One For All" He said as he waved Hemnyx off. He stepped into the portal and left One For All alone in the room "It's a shame he will turn on us but it is important for Tomura to learn that some will turn on you. Even family.

When he got back he took the suitcase to his room and put it on his bed and took a shower.

After stepping out of the shower and drying off Hemnyx opened the suitcase when he did he saw a note _'Dear Hemnyx I, One For All give you this gift. Your very own villain costume I hope you wear it with pride and before you waste my time; yes I did look in your notebook. It was very interesting but yes I made your idea come to life as thanks for helping Tomura.'_ Hemnyx smiled and saw a very classy suit that broke the pattern of his hair; Black on the left and white on the right taking it out and putting it on it was very flexible and form-fitting the thing about the suit was made to take damage it had a built-in bulletproof vest and insulator for those with electricity and frost quirks and as he read on the student files there was two with those quirks. The sleeves of the suit had elbow pads. The pants had knee pads. he looked into the suitcase again to find the mask, boots, and gloves the mask followed the colors of the suit; black left, white right so that when he used his quirk when his left eye lights up and the right emits shadows they will stand out more. The gloves were armored gloves the left was white and the right was black. the boots were the same colors on the same sides and were the second favorite thing about the costume.

 **(A.N The suit is basically 'Two Faces black and white suit'. The boots look like 'icon field armor 2 boots' search it and you'll see it just these boots have plating on the front to boost kicks. And the gloves are any leather motorcycle gloves you think would look good with the suit and the mask Seach up 'army of two mask', it looks like that just split down the middle left side is black and right is white.**

 **Flashback End**

"Ok let's go then." Tomura smiled under the hand mask "Also Hemnyx you can take the wheel when we get over there."

Hemnyx jumped up and down "Really? I can be the leader?"

Tomura's nodded as his smile grew even more when seeing his brother happy.

"Let's go." Kurogiri said opening a portal. Hemnyx stepped through first.

* * *

 **Hemnyx P.O.V.**

I come to the other side of the portal sensing only 22 brain waves. Someone is not here.

I finally spot them at the entrance of the USJ. It was obvious that the towering 7 feet of peace and Justice isn't here.

Tomura and Kurogiri appeared behind me "Hello there my name is Hemnyx, I'm also known as 'The Heroes Nightmare' and the two behind me are the league of villains. As to why we are here is I came to put an end to the Symbol Of Peace: AllMight. And Show the world that they should fear the God Of Night and Day" I said while raising my arms out to the side and slightly above my head.

 **Midoriya** **P.O.V.**

'He's The Heroes Nightmare! The man Who has killed over a hundred pro heroes in Four years! He sounds our age! And does he have the power to kill AllMight?!' I thought as Kachaan just laughed and said "What a load of bull crap I haven't even heard of ya come up here so I can blow your ass to the fucking moon!" he was going to continue until Aizawa Sensei stopped him "Bakaguo if that man is who he says he is then you have every right to fear him as he has killed over a hundred pro heroes without being seen once! We don't even know what his quirk is!" He Jumped down the stairs to the villains "Thirteen get the kids to safety now!" Everyone ran toward to entrance.

 **Shota Aizawa P.O.V.**

I Have to disable this guy's quirk before he can hurt the students I close my eyes to turn on my quirk and He wasn't there and I felt A kick that launched me flying into the water of the flood rescue area.

 **Hemnyx P.O.V.**

 _ **'Way too easy now let's stop the U.A. brats from leaving!'**_

I Infuse myself with light and run in front of the students and the one teacher "Did I say you all could leave? Kurogiri!" he appeared behind me

"Yes, Hemnyx?"

I turn to face him "Send These guys down to the plaza so we can keep them from running." and I read their minds to see if they will try anything 'This Asshole doesn't see us a threat! I'm gonna rip him a new asshole' One thought in his head I infuse myself with light turn around quickly and see when he is in the air and is about hit me with his right arm I grab it with my left and pull and make a knife in my hand headed for his temple and it would have killed the brat if a wall of ice hadn't been pushed between us.

"Ah, Todoroki you're a quick thinker if you hadn't done that he would have died!" I say looking over to her.

 **Shiyori** **Todoroki P.O.V.**

He is fast! I didn't even do that to save Bakaguo, I did it to separate us because if he is 'The Heroes Nightmare' we are in big trouble. I put more ice up to make sure we had time. And those gold and black eyes, they are the eyes of someone who has had their soul torn into a million pieces and was never put back together yet he seems happy. He is the definition of a sociopath- ***CRASH*** The guy fucking punched through my foot thick ice like it was cardboard

"That wasn't nice! I was talking!"

What is this guy's quirk, he is super fast, can predict movements, has super strength, makes things, What is it!

"Everyone stand back! Black Hole!" Thirteen yelled while activating their quirk and Hemnyx just let it happen and Thirteen never killed and will never kill, he's using that against them

"HUH!" Thirteen said and stopped using their quirk and Hemnyx used the momentum to grab onto their head and slam them on the ground knocking Thirteen out

"Ha You know if you specialize in one thing don't think you're good in other things or you'll regret it!" he turned to face us and when he laid his eyes on us they were filled to the brim with cold rage that was even colder than my father's has ever been.

I shot ice at him and he jumps it and began running towards us not using his quirk then he stopped and turned

"Ha Eraser Head you're good." he laughed and then I noticed he isn't using his quirk because Aizawa erased it. I Shot a huge glacier at him in the middle covered to his neck.

He sighed "Kurogiri send the students to the plaza and the teachers somewhere it will take a while to get to the plaza then head back to the base with Tomabro. Make sure to switch bases too. I may lose."

"Very well Hemnyx but I must inform you that one has escaped" The mist named Kurogiri said.

"That's right. Crap soon more pros will be here and AllMight. Just do it I'll be fine" Kurogiri then brought everyone besides Iida who was the one to leave to the plaza and the teachers somewhere else in the facility. I saw the guy with hands all over his body leave in a portal muttering "He better be careful".

Hemnyx then ran by us and grabbed Menita and pointed a revolver at him. Where did he get a gun he didn't have a holster and it wasn't in his pants waistband.

"Now if any of you move an inch, balls for brains gets the lead treatment! You will stay put until AllMight gets his ass over here."

 **Hemnyx P.O.V.**

 ***CRASH* _'S_ _peak of the devil and he shall appear.'_** AllMight then grabbed all the students and moved them to the entrance including balls for brains and knocked the gun out of my hands and broke the mask I was wearing in a burst of speed that was not even reaching 500 MPH 'So he has gotten weaker, All for One was right.'

 _'ALLMIGHT IS HERE AND HE IS NOT SMILING'_ I make another mask and put it on.

 **"Have no fear students!"**

 **"I AM HERE!"**

He turned to me **"Young man I am only giving you one chance to redeem your self and surrender!"**

I giggle "Sure It's not like I have been waiting for the day I get to face and kill you!

I read his thoughts **'What could have made such a young man become such a villain! I don't want to hurt him but I will if I have to!'** AllMight thought to himself.

"Come on AllMight I'll even let you get the first swing." I say with the smile on my face growing with anticipation.

 **"Why do you want to fight me, young man!"**

*Huff* "Why do you have to ask questions! Actually, I take back what I said before, I'll hit first!" I Then infuse my body with as much light and dark as I can and run to allmight faster than he could see and kicked him across the face but he managed to get his left hand to his face to block it. he still went flying to the other side of the USJ

"REALLY DON'T TELL ME HE DIED IN JUST ONE HIT!"

 **AllMight P.O.V.**

 **'Holy Crap if I had not blocked that I would have probably died!' I look down to see my arm is broken**

"HOLY SHIT ALLMIGHT!" **I Look to my right to see Aizawa carrying Thirteen** "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

 **"The young man in the suit he kicked me." Aizawa got a look of horror on his face**

"That was ONE KICK! AND IT BROKE YOUR ARM!"

 **"Yes, it was just one kick. I need you to stop his quirk so I can restrain him"**

"Alright, But don't underestimate him he is 'The Heroes Nightmare!"

 **"What that young man is Hemnyx The Heroes Nightmare!" I say getting up off the ground.**

"Yes, he is, I'll Erase his quirk for as long as I can just hurry!"

 **Hemnyx P.O.V.**

"Well, I guess I'll text Kurogiri and- WAIT I CAN'T SENSE BRAINWAVES!"

 **"SMASH!"** I was hit across the face by AllMight and went flying across the USJ and hit my head on the ground

'OW that Flipping hurt! WAIT Why the fudge am I not cussing!?'

 _'That punch may or may not have given you a concussion and knocked out Dark. He has all your negative emotions, curse words, fighting knowledge experience, as well as all the food recipes for some reason?'_

'Wait so I'm basically done for until Dark comes back?'

 _'Yes.'_

'Well poop, I guess I should surrender.'

 _'You know better than me that they won't just handcuff you and throw you into a cell you are wanted as a mass murderer, they will put you in the electric chair. Go out like a man!_ _'_

'No I'm surrendering.'

 _'Come on fight to the bitter end!'_

'Shud up!'

I sit up and see AllMight walking over to me "Is it too late to surrender?" I ask casually

 **"No it isn't too late young man."** he said stopping surprised by the question.

 **"But why are you asking?"**

"Oh that punch gave me a concussion and made me forget all my fighting knowledge and stuff"

 **"Are you alright?"**

"Not really but-" I slump over and finally fall unconscious.

* * *

When I wake up I began to sob 'God damn it stop crying it was just you reliving the hell you were put through.'

 **"Young Man are you alright? Why are you crying?"**

I Immediately stop with the waterworks and look up and see AllMight and who seems to be a detective.

"I'm FINE!" I yell.

"The way you yelled seems to beg to differ." The detective said.

"god damn it" I whisper putting my head back down.

'Well it seems your back Dark

 ** _'Why didn't you fight to the end you pussy'_**

'Because I didn't have my quirk and you have all my combat training; I can't go up against someone who has stopped more crimes the all the police forces in the world combined without my quirk or training!'

 **"If we are to help you. You're going to have to speak with us."** AllMight said bringing me out of my head

"What makes you think I want help!? I have never needed help before why would I now!?" I yelled lifting my head up. after that more tears filled my eyes and I couldn't stop it so I just let it loose I bawled my eyes out for the first time.

A hand Reached for me and I instinctively flinched and the hand recoiled.

 **"Young Man I would like to know you are crying."**

"It *sob* was just *sob* a nightmare." I say through sobs.

"A nightmare rarely makes someone go through so much hysteria and even then it is very traumatizing. Please if you can tell us what the nightmare is if you can but don't have to if you don't want to." the detective said

"I *sob* was just reliving my life *sob* so quickly.

I didn't have a normal *sob* childhood.

You can see the scars on my face, right? *sob*

My whole body is filled with scars from my parents' quirks and knives.

Every time I look at them I get PTSD.

Ever since my quirk emerged they started it *sob *sob* and every time I started to cry, talk back *sob* or didn't do the training the put me through perfectly they would hit me or cut me, in fact, this is my first time crying.*sob*

I never left the basement of our house nor did I see daylight for 12 years *sob* they pushed me to my limits and broke them every time and you know what they wanted me to be? *sob*

A FUCKING HERO! The worlds greatest hero, one without weakness. every other week my father would beat the living crap out of me and *sob* I snapped the day I turned 12.

Every four years they would take the abuse up another step when I turned 12 they started to break my bones and I just snapped and killed them for what they did me I hope *sob* I hope they're burning in hell.

And the icing on the Fuck shit cake that is my life is that they were heroes too!" I finished putting my head down to cry more 'It feels good to get this off my chest!'

 **No One's P.O.V.**

The detective and AllMight were shocked and angry at the same time.

 **'What human being would do that to their child let alone a hero!'**

'So that is what pushed him to hate heroes.'

 **"Young man."**

Hemnyx put his head up "Yeah?" he said sniffling a few times

 **"What do you think about heroes now?"** Allmight asked

"I kinda feel indifferent but if you were to ask me that yesterday I would have gone on a rant about why I hated them so much." Hemnyx said

"Can I ask a quick question AllMight?"

 **"Yes, you can."**

"How are the students? I don't remember if I had hurt them or not."

 **"Well Aside from one who dropped out they are fine although Todoroki said that you came close to killing Bakaguo before she put an ice wall between the two of you. Really the only people who were injured from the incident were you and I."**

Hemnyx breathed a sigh of relief "I'm sorry for everything I did. The remorse is coming back to bite me in the ass."

 **"It's alright, you are recognizing your mistake and are doing the respectful thing by taking the blame like that. But now comes a question I'm sure you don't want to hear. What are your parents' names and hero names?**

"Lucy and Andri Dunstan and lucy's hero name was Artemis and Andri's was Erebos."

 **"Wait, the Number One and Two heroes of America!?"**

"Yeah, the number one and two heroes of America. They may have shown the world that they were selfless people with a strong sense of justice but it was just a mask they put on. And I would not like to continue to talk about them."

 **"That's fine now what is your quirk because based on what everyone said you have multiple quirks. Do You?"**

"No, I don't my quirk is called Light and Dark and it's basically a mix of both my 'parents' quirks just extremely buffed as well as having new aspects.

For the Light part of my quirk, the Empathy sense evolved into a weak telepathy and the speed boost evolved from going the speed of sound to the speed of light. One new part of the light is that I can heal wounds and they can even be life threating and the best part is it doesn't take up stamina it uses light sources.

As for the Dark part of my quirk, There is a part of Andri's quirk that he never made public: It allowed him to sense weak points in the area around them and then he uses it to his advantage. I got the boosted version of that and I can sense weak points of my enemies say an injury or weak point in a guard. and where he could boost is strength and durability tenfold. I can boost my self over a hundred times. Two things I can do that he couldn't do is cause hallucinations and create things. and then I can sense danger but I don't know what part that comes from."

 **"Very Interesting. Now we have one more question for you!"**

"What is it?" Hemnyx said with a raised eyebrow.

 **"How would you like to go to U.A. and become a hero!"**

 **Hemnyx P.O.V.**

I sat there with a surprised look on my face.

'Did AllMight just say what I think he did?'

 _'I Don't know pinch yourself we may be dead and are in the afterlife which feels pity for us and is giving us a happy ending but in a sad dream.'_

I pinch my wrist "Ow, Ok I'm not dead. And are you serious?"

 **"Yes."** AllMight rubbed the back of his head **"But the reason we wanted to give you this chance is that before you woke up an officer with a memory reading quirk read your memory that is why you went through your life in your sleep."**

"Are they ok?"

 **"They said they may need some therapy but they said they will be fine. Now back to the proposal: in the principal of U.A.'s words: 'He was set down a path of villainy when he was born and we should offer him a chance to change course towards the path of heroism. Will you accept this once in a lifetime opportunity?"**

"I'd be insane if I declined, of course!" I Said with a smile bigger than I thought it could be.

* * *

 **Hello there readers I hope you like the story so far! I'm gonna stop here and put this out and work on 'Game Over' Other than that I have nothing more to say except that I will be putting the word count at the end of the chapter like this 'Word count: 5,600'. Goodbye readers!**


	4. First Day At UA

**Black and White**

 **Hemnyx: Hey author didn't you say that you were gonna work on 'Game Over'? Why are you working on the new chapter of 'Black and White'? And also it's been almost a full month since you updated.**

 **I know I did say I was gonna work on 'Game Over' but I don't know what to next. And I don't have an excuse for not updating, as an apology I will be updating this and 'Game Over'.**

* * *

 **Shiyori Todoroki P.O.V.**

It's been a day since the USJ attack. Aizawa Sensei told us some details about the attack. Apparently, Hemnyx; the one in the suit, Had broke AllMight's arm in one kick. That is a little concerning.

No one was injured except AllMight and Hemnyx at least physically, Mineta dropped out because Hemnyx was in his words 'Beyond scary' and a few other comments that I didn't bother listening to. And Bakugou keeps going on about the next time he saw Hemnyx he was going to blow him to the moon.

I walk to class and sit down. Now that Mineta isn't here I don't have to ignore the constant stares at my chest as he sat next to me. I just hope the next student isn't a pervert.

I don't know why but I can't that Hemnyx guy out of my head.

Aizawa came into class and everyone sat down in their seat "Listen up class. Tomorrow you will get your new classmate; he is not from the general classes, in fact, he is a villain."

Everyone was scared and I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little frightened.

"What?!" Kirishima yelled obviously scared that someone like Hemnyx would be coming into our class.

"Aizawa Sensei are you sure we should be getting a villain as a classmate!" Kaminari Said nervously shifting in his seat.

Even Bakugou had sweat on his brow.

"I was still talking. His real name is something he refuses to be called by and he requests that you call him by his Alias: Hemnyx."

The class in a collective yelled "WAIT, WHAT?! HIM?!" and a bunch more yelling and panicking.

"Calm down! I can understand why you would be freaking out but you are heroes in the making; If one villain makes you freak out as soon as you hear their name, they will win.

And he requests that he isn't talked to as he has extreme social anxiety. In his words ' I've never been a room with more than 5 people and I've never had any friends,' so Please be the better person and respect his requests but he doesn't expect everyone to." He looks at Bakugou and he scoffs "And we, the staff are asking the male students, if you and your family are willing to give him somewhere to stay but I think that none of you will because he is a villain. I can tell you guys that people can change for better or worse but in order for them to change, you must first give them the chance to."

"On to other topics; The Sports Festival is coming up so be prepared for that." that kinda lifted everyone's spirits.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

I was sitting in my seat as I don't talk with anyone but I again couldn't get Hemnyx out of my head. And the fact he is coming into our class makes it harder to get him out of my head.

I was lost in my head before Aizawa walked in with a tall person behind him he was about 6 feet tall, he had hair that split down the middle like my hair expect that his hair is black and white where mine is white and red also his hair was long; reaching his shoulders 'How did I not see how long it was at the USJ wait I think he had it in a bun.' He had a white surgical mask and black sunglasses on. His arms were covered with bandages except for his fingers and looking at his neck there were bandages as well and what looks to be a collar.

He stands in front of the class "I'm sure you all know who I am so I'll skip introductions and just say that I don't expect you to forgive me so easily and trust me. But I will work hard to prove that I can change and gain your trust." He bows "I hope I can get to know all of you and become friends."

Aizawa stands next to him as he gets up from bowing "Have any of you asked your family if Hemnyx is welcomed to stay with you?" Hemnyx looked down to the floor already knowing the answer. That was until Kirishima stood up. Hemnyx was surprised to see that someone was actually willing to let him into their house. "I Live alone but I invite you to stay at my place Hemnyx, We will be roommates!"

Hemnyx was at a lost for words "I-I...Thank you. And what is your name?" Kirishima smiled showing his shark teeth "It's Eijiro Kirishima!"

Hemnyx bowed again "I thank you once more Eijiro Kirishima." He walked and sat down in the chair next to me and I saw that he was shaking like he was naked in the middle of a blizzard. I guess he is very anti-social.

 **(A.N I'm making Hemnyx bunk with Kirishima for multiple reasons 1. He is best boi -No Homo-. 2. It seems like something he would do. 3. He is best boi -No Homo-.)**

Surprisingly Bakugou didn't approach Hemnyx and threaten him. It's lunch and I decided that was gonna try to talk to him. 'If I was Hemnyx where would I hide? In the corner we no one will be probably.' And what do you know he is in the corner of the cafe but he is surrounded by some general ed students.

"I can't believe that U.A. would let a villain into the school and put him the hero course. When one of us could have been switched to the hero course." Said some kid with blonde hair that looked like it was a birds nest.

Hemnyx looked at the bandages on his right arm "It isn't my fault I was asked. Now can you please leave me alone?"

"But it's your fault you became a villain. You don't belong here." Another general ed student said

"That isn't my fault as well my-" Hemnyx was interrupted by one of the students grabbing him by the collar.

"So you think you can put the blame on somebody else you make me sick" he let go and left

I was going to give them a piece of my mind but they left before I got there. I turn to Hemnyx and just judging from his body he was on the verge of tears. I across from him "Are you alright? You look like you might cry."

He took off his glasses and set them down on the table and brought his hand up to rub his eyes. Now that I'm closer to him I can see numerous scars on his fingers. Near his eyes and forehead as well

"Yeah, I'm ok. Thank you Todoroki" he said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"No your not, why are you crying?" I said wondering how the soft man in front of me was the cold and distant one attacking the USJ.

"Everyone says I should take the blame for becoming a villain when it isn't it really is my parents' fault." He said while getting in the fetal position and began to cry and then he slapped himself and sat right. "Sorry about that." He put the sunglasses and I mentally frowned. His eyes were really pretty why did he have to cover them up.

"I'll leave you so no one thinks we are friends." Hemnyx said. That kinda hurt.

He started to get up. I grabbed his sleeve "Who said we weren't friends?" I said making him stop in his tracks. "Are you serious?"

"I don't joke much, sit back down." And he did that.

"Why is it your parents' fault you became a villain?"

He sighed "For however long I can remember I was in the basement of my house, I never saw the light of day for 12 years. When my quirk emerged my 'parents' trained me to the point of exhaustion and if I cried didn't listen or complained they would abuse me harder than they already did. when I turned 8 they started to cut me when I trained that's why I cover up because every time I see them it gives me PTSD." He was crying hard and trying to hold back even just hearing his past brought tears to my eyes. I got up and sat next to him and we held each other. He needed that as he calmed down.

"You don't have to continue right now we can talk about it another time. Will you be willing to show me your face?"

he looked at the table for about ten seconds "You have been nothing but nice to me. I trust you so yes I am willing to show you my face." He took off his glasses and set them on the table in front of him and took a deep breath and took off his surgical mask and saying I was stunned was an understatement; He was extremely handsome like prince handsome and the scars were minimal some on his eyebrows and chin but nothing too intense. My quirk started to go off because of how stunned I was. I was freezing my right arm and steam rolled out my left.

"Todoroki! Are you ok!?" He looked genuinely seemed concerned for my well being. Which only made me feel this feeling I haven't felt before; It's not unwelcome just unexpected. It felt like my heart was on fire but at the same time being dowsed with freezing water and it felt good. I should ask Fuyumi about this feeling later today.

I blush like I'm impersonating a tomato "I-I-I'm fine it's just that I was expecting the scars to be more intense." I finally get control over my quirk and settled down. We talked a bit more before classes started. We exchanged numbers to keep in touch. He sadly put back on his mask and glasses. The rest of the day went pretty uneventful. During Heroics class he sat out as he didn't have his costume yet and the collar that is on his neck shocks him when he uses his quirk, enough to make him go unconscious. I didn't get the time to talk to him as he and Kirishima had to catch an early train to get to his apartment.

* * *

 **On Train To Kirishima's Apartment**

 **Hemnyx P.O.V.**

 ** _'I can't believe this guy trusts us!'_**

 _'I know right he may be one of the nicest people we have ever met!'_

'We really don't know anyone besides the members of the league of villains, Todoroki and Kirishima. So don't jump to conclusions.'

"I can't thank you enough Kirishima." I say looking over to him

"It's ok you don't have to thank me every five seconds man." he laughed "We will be getting off next."

"Ok, I guess I will follow your lead."

"Also where were you during lunch? Some of the guys and I tried to find you but we couldn't."

I rub the back of my neck "I was in the back talking to Todoroki for the period."

I blush 'Why am I blushing? And why am I feeling this ping in my heart? Am I injured? No, I haven't done anything to warrant pain and it feels weird, not painful what is it?.'

 _ **'We have no Idea we are your god damn conscious not your fucking feelings!'**_

 _'Don't ask your conscious about what your body does, ask your body.'_

 **'I can tell you why you are feeling that way!'**

 _ **'And who the fuck are you?!'**_

 **'I am the body's sub-conscious and feelings!'**

 _'Ok, but why are you so happy?'_

 **'My emotions are in line with how the body feels and the body feels great!'**

'Stop arguing with each other and tell me body why am I feeling this way?'

 **'Even if I told you, you wouldn't understand it as it's not a part of our vocabulary!'**

'Then why did you say you could tell me-'

"You there man?" Kirishima said waving his hand in front of me.

"Oh... I'm sorry I get in my thoughts a lot. What did you say?"

he laughed "I said 'You really talked to Todoroki? She never talks to anyone I'm surprised. What did you two talk about?'"

I rub my arm "Uh It's... A little personal."

"That's ok and it looks like we're stopping come on." He said grabbing my hand.

 **Time Skip Brought To You By: chibi Hemnyx in his villain costume being chased by chibi AllMight**

 **Kirishima's Apartment**

"Welcome to my apartment. I only have an air mattress for you right now." Kirishima said while walking into the apartment. It was a nice, decent space it had one door to what I would assume is the bathroom. A bed was in the corner of the room with bright red covers with an air mattress and in the other corner was weight equipment which caught my attention for a moment.

"That's fine I'm used to sleeping on one."

He spun on his heels to face me. "Wait, What!? When was the last time you slept on an actual mattress?!"

I put my finger on my chin "I think I never did. Why?"

"Why?! Because an air mattress is really uncomfortable! That's it you will sleep in an actual bed tonight and I will sleep on the air mattress!" He said pointing at me.

"I think sleeping on a cold concrete floor in the basement is really uncomfortable, to be honest, I think an air mattress is comfortable. So there is no need for you to give up your bed." I said putting my hands up in protest.

"You are gonna sleep on my bed bro! I will not take no for an answer!"

He burst into laughter from what he said which confused me as what he said wasn't funny.

"Why are you laughing?"

"What I said sounded super messed up for a second. I thought you would have laughed at that."

"What was super messed up about what you said?" I said super confused as I don't what he found funny.

"N-never mind um but I meant what I said you are sleeping in a real bed." He said walking into the kitchen area of the apartment. "Make your self at home man I'll be making dinner even though I'm bad at it."

"I can cook I'm good at it." I said walking with him to the kitchen.

"No, it's ok your my guest." He said pulling out a pan

"Actually I'm your roommate. You even said your self. So I will cook because I'm good at it and you can do what you normally do." I said taking the pan from him

"Are you sure man?"

"Yes, I just gotta see what you have for ingredients and stuff." I said looking in the fridge finding eggs and a lot of meat not much else for making healthy food. "We need to go grocery shopping." I said taking out the eggs.

"What's wrong with the food I have in the fridge?" He said standing behind me.

"Well, I also think you need to rethink your diet as well because I understand why you would have meat but you are human not a carnivore you need a balanced diet. Or are you with those teeth I think you may just eat straight raw meat. Anyways I will be making an American breakfast for dinner. Eggs and sausage, It's simple and it's really good. Have you had it before?"

"You talked a lot there but the reason my diet is mostly meat is that I want to beef up a lot. And no I haven't tried any American style foods."

"As someone who works out for his free time, I recommend that you have a balanced diet and body. Being too much beef and someone who is lean can fight longer than you and last longer. Being too lean and you can't overpower a beef. So you want to be in the middle like I am to be both fast and strong for when you need it. And the way your quirk works I would focus on endurance training as well to fight for longer. it's recommended for transformation type quirks like yours." I said cracking a few eggs and cooking them.

"Wait how do you know my quirk? I haven't shown you."

Crap I forgot that he didn't even show me! Ah, fuck it time to let the cat out of the bag! "You know when the press got into the school grounds? Well, the league had someone take the class's records and schedule, that's how we knew where you would be in the first place but it was only I that read your guys files and I then burned them so don't worry no villains know about you. And make sure you keep that to yourself I wasn't supposed to tell anyone." I said as I started making the sausage.

"Ok, I was concerned you stalked me. And speaking of villains why did you become one?" He sat down in a chair at the table as I finished cooking.

"That will mean I would have to tell you my past and I don't want to do that while we are eating so after I will tell you and I guess I trust you enough that I can take off the mask and stuff."

"Ok, I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me."

 **Kirishima P.O.V.**

Hemnyx took off his mask and glasses and he was handsome and that's coming from a guy. He is hot like he could turn a homophobe gay in a day if he wanted to, hot. and those scars make him extra manly.

 **Time Skip Brought To You By: chibi Kirishima eating a plate of eggs and sausage.**

 **Hemnyx P.O.V.**

Kirishima was crying with me after I told him about my past and he was hugging me.

"I can't believe your parents would do something like that to their son!"

"Ok calm down it's in the past so let's focus on the future." I said holding back from crying as well.

"Alright, and it's getting a little late let's get ready for bed I'll go change into my Pj's first then you can." Kirishima said wiping away the tears in his eyes

"I don't have pj's I just wear a tank top and shorts"

"Ok, You have a toothbrush, right?

Shit, I forgot that I can't use my quirk without getting shocked like I'm cattle. "Well I normally just make one with my quirk but I forgot that I have this damn collar on that shocks me everytime I use my quirk." I facepalm.

"Well, aren't you lucky this guy needs like 5 extra toothbrushes in his house because of his shark teeth." he said pointing at himself.

I laugh "I guess that makes sense."

He pulls out a box and grabs a brand new toothbrush "Here you go, man!"

"You keep your toothbrushes in a box?" I asked taking the new toothbrush.

"Where do you keep your toothbrush Hmm?"

"In the shadows."

"What?"

"I can store things in the shadows with my quirk."

"Whoa, that sounds cool!"

"I guess, now go get changed." I said pointing to the bathroom.

He huffed "Fine then we should just hang till nine."

"No problem here." I said laying back on the bed.

 **Todoroki Household**

 **Shiyori Todoroki P.O.V.**

I finished training for the day and usually, I go to bed but I have time so I want to ask Fuyumi about this feeling, she must know what it is.

I walk to her room and knock on her door and she opens it after a second.

"Oh, Shiyori are you ok? Did you need something?" She said leaning on the door.

"Do you remember when about a year ago you said that if I needed to talk about things I felt things that I didn't know what they were to come to talk to you?" I said twiddling my thumbs.

She straightens and grabs my hand bringing me into her room. She shut her door and sat with me on her bed. "Yes, I do now describe the feeling that you don't understand and what you were doing when it happened." She said with a big smile on her face.

"It was during school It was lunch and I went to talk to a new student that got transferred in as one of the students in my class dropped out because of what happened at the USJ. Well, this new student is the one that attacked the USJ and everyone avoided him and his name is Hemnyx. I just wanted to talk to him as I couldn't get him out of my head for the days following the incident. When I found him in the cafe he was surrounded by some of the general ed students who were bullying him for being a villain. They left when I was walking over so I couldn't tell them that what they did was wrong and Hemnyx looked like he was going to cry from his body language. I sat opposite of him and we talked. Soon he said he trusted me and took off his sunglasses and mask and when I saw his face my quirk went rogue and I started to freeze things on my right and burn things on my left. He looked very concerned and asked if I was ok. That's when I felt this feeling like my heart was in a fire and was being drenched in ice-cold water at the same time, it felt nice. But I don't know what it means. That's why I wanted to talk to you." I said and I felt the feeling again when I thought back to his face when he asked if I was ok.

She hugged me which caught me off guard."You have a crush!"

"Huh? What's a crush?" She laughed at my question and went on to explain what a crush was after she said I needed to call and get him to hang out and confess when we were alone. I grab my phone and went through my contacts and called him.

 **Kirishima and Hemnyx's apartment at the same time**

 **Hemnyx P.O.V.**

I still need to know what I'm feeling when I think about Todoroki. Hmm, maybe Kirishima knows?

"Hey, Kirishima?" I said looking over to him on the air mattress looking at his phone.

"Yeah, man?" He said looking back over to me.

"Your good with emotions and feelings right?" I asked putting my head in my hands leaning on my elbows

"Yeah, I guess I am. Why? He looked at me with a confused face.

"Well I've had this feeling whenever I talk to or think about Todoroki and I don't know what it means."

Kirishima sat up mentally screaming 'He's got a crush!' "Really? I think you may have a crush on Todoroki!"

"What's a crush?" I said with a confused look on my face.

"You don't know what a crush is?!" He said almost jumping out of the air mattress.

I looked at him in a slight shock. "No, I don't. Am I supposed to?"

He then went on to explain what a crush was.

 **Time Skip Brought To You By: chibi Kirishima and Hemnyx high fiving.**

"Now pick up your phone and call Todoroki and plan a day out and confess when you two are alone!" He encouraged me putting my phone in my hands.

"Alright."

I turned on my phone and then it rang

 **Incoming call:** **Shiyori Todoroki**

Kirishima looked over my shoulder "Who's calling you?"

"Todoroki." I say simply.

"Well answer it, man!" He said shaking me.

I answer the call and put the phone to my ear "Hello?"

"H-Hi it's T-Todoroki. I wa-wanted to ask you something."

"Ok I did too I was about to call when you did but I'll go after you."

'What does she want to ask me?'

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out after school tomorrow?"

'She Just asked me out!'

"Are you there?"

"Yeahyeahiamhere." I said so fast I would think that I used my quirk if the fact that I wasn't being shocked and dropped said something. "Yeah, I would like to hang out tomorrow!

"Ok, did you want to ask me something as well?" She sounded like she was about to explode from something, I don't know what.

"Actually I was gonna ask you what you asked me." A smiled crawled its way on my face."I'll see you tomorrow, Goodnight."

"Also I think we will have to tell Aizawa that we will be hanging out. And goodnight to you too," She said before she hung up.

I closed my phone and flopped back on the bed and sighed "Well I guess I will be going out tomorrow."

"Nice I support you two all the way!" Kirishima said. We went to bed as it was around nine.

* * *

 **And that's where I will end it today again sorry for not updating for a while but I promise to update more often. Word Count: 4,545**


	5. Another Day (Small Filler)

I woke up feeling great. I guess beds are very comfortable, I almost don't want to get out of bed. _Almost._

I got up out of bed and started doing my morning exercises which consist of doing- 100 pushups, 100 situps, 100 squats, and a 10KM run. Sadly I can't do the run but I guess it's ok if I skip one day.

I decided that I would take a step and not wear my mask and glasses to school today. I went into the bathroom and got changed into the uniform after I got out Kirishima woke up and got ready.

 **Time Skip Brought To You By: Saitama and Hemnyx fighting to the death(Who do you think would win?)**

I walk into class with and everyone's eyes were on me. "G-good mo-morning. What's with the starring?" Everyone then noticed that they were starring and quickly went back to what they were doing with a slight blush on their faces. I went and sat down and got ready for the day and today is the day I will be participating in the heroics class as they got a controller for the collar so they can turn it off.

"Hello Hemnyx, I already told Aizawa and he said it was fine as long as you were back home before ten pm." Todoroki said as I sat down at my desk

"Ok. Where do you want to go after school?" I said taking out a notebook.

"I don't know? Maybe we could go to the park or something." she said looking to the other side of the classroom.

"Good morning. Everybody sit down." Aizawa said coming into class

 **Time Skip Brought To You By: Saitama and Hemnyx Laying in a crater trying to catch their breath.**

I was thinking about how I was going to confess to Todoroki when Allmight came into the room loud as always.

 **"Good afternoon class! Today we will be testing our strengths and quirks. You do not need your costumes for this but if you want, you can. Meet me at Gym E When you're ready."** He said as he ran out the door to Gym E.

I went into the changing room and got in the gym outfit because my suit is still being repaired even though I can just make a new one for nothing, but they want to make things difficult.

I got to the gym pretty early the only people in there was Allmight, Todoroki, and I. I walked to Todoroki and started a conversation.

"Hey, Todoroki. I have been wondering, why have you only been using one part of your quirk?"

"How did you know about my quirk?" She said giving me a questioning look.

"Because I have a split quirk and I have split hair and heterochromia and so do you." I said rubbing the back of my neck. "To be honest I was just guessing."

"Well, that was a pretty good guess. And the reason I only use one side is that I want to become the number one hero to show my father that I don't need his power." she said staring at her fist.

"But the powers yours isn't it? Do you think I could use my powers if it was my parents'? No, because my quirk is just that; My Quirk. Not my parents', not Allmight's, Nobodies except mine. Same goes with you it's not your father's power it's yours. So use it and become the best hero you can be and follow your dreams."

She looked at me like I just came up to her with the cure for cancer. "I never thought of it like that, Thank you Hemnyx."

I chuckled "You don't have to thank me just start using your full power. Ok?"

She got a determined look on and nodded while the rest of the class came into the gym.

 **"Alright everyone let's get started on these tests. We don't have all day."** Allmight said getting everyone's attention.

The first test was testing our punch strength. There were 19 normal punching machines that were able to take a blow from Allmight and be fine.

"I see that there are 19 punching machines so I guess I'm either sitting this one out or there is a special machine for me to use." I said to Allmight.

 **"Those were great guesses and you are right there is a special machine for you to use. It was made by one of the support students."**

"Really? What's their name?" I said as we walked to a room on the other side of the gym.

 **"** **Mei Hatsume is her name. And here we are."** He said as he opened the door to show me a giant machine that took up half of the room and closer to the ground was a punching pad.

"That thing is huge." I said bluntly.

 **"That it is young Hemnyx, That it is. Now we will test you after the other students just to be sure we don't have the building collapse."**

 **Small Time Skip Brought To You by: Chibi Hemnx punching the screen.**

After all the students had done the test we all gathered inside the room. I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing then infused my body with light and dark and punched the pad as hard as I could. The building shook but nothing collapsed. The machine began to calculate the power of the punch.

So we waited...

...And waited...

'How long is this gonna take?'

 _'Don't Know but I hope it doesn't explode trying to calculate a punch that went the speed of light.'_

 ** _'I don't know either and I fucking hope it does Light, it would be funny as hell.'_**

...And we waited even longer...

*DING*

Everyone looked at the machine.

 _422572180.021674 pounds-of-force._

Everyone gave off mixed reactions. Some were scared, some just needed to pick their jaw off the floor, and one may have shit themselves.

'Also that Mei Hatsume girl is very good.'

 **Yet Another Small Time Skip Brought To You By: Hymnyx eating Chicken Pot Pie-AKA-His favorite food.**

We did all the other tests and they went about the same way. All the other students got decent scores while I casually broke world records.

 **Goddamn It, Another Time Skip Brought to You By:** **Saitama and Hemnyx chilling in a crater playing a game of cards.**

It was the end of the day and I was packing my things into my bag when Bakugo came up to me.

"Oi Half and Half 2.0, I want a rematch."

"You will get your rematch at the Sports Festival. Now if you'll excuse me I need to be somewhere." I said as I put on my bag strap.

"Tch Whatever."

I left and headed to the school gates.

* * *

 **I'm sorry. I Ment to post this over the weekend but I lost my internet and I just got it back and I want to post this before 2019 so it's a little short so I apologize once again. Anyways have a Great New Year!**


End file.
